Episode 4 Home Again
by EmeraldArtisan
Summary: Episode 4 This story goes forward. Then backward. I will have more Episodes. Summary: After leaving for 3 years, Ash returns to Pallet and makes amends with his friends.
1. The Prophecy

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon or any other characters or their likeness.

**There is a prophecy. It tells of an adventure linking many universes. The story says that all worlds are close but far and that the Chosen One will be the link to all worlds. There are two parts of this prophecy. The first half is located in the Orange Islands, while the second part is hidden in the crags of Mount Coronet. Here is a transcript of the first half.**

_**The worlds are disconnected. There are some who think that their world is the only one out there, while there are some who know better. Soon, this world will be in turmoil. The worlds will clash together, and will annihilate themselves. Soon, there will not be anything; no life, no love, and no hope. Only those who are strong enough and have strong hearts will survive and will not be destroyed. But, there is one who maybe be able to save the worlds.**_

**A/N- This is only the beginning so R and R and tell me what you think.**


	2. Home To Stay

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon! PROMISE!

A pair of chocolate brown eyes surveyed the town before him. His old home; with the sun coming up during the sunrise. How long had it been since he had been here? He'd lost count but was pretty sure it had been near 4 years. 'Or maybe longer', he wondered thoughtfully. He noticed that there were more houses in the area but other than that it was just like he remembered it. He walked with one arm in a cast his other hand stuffing a headband into his backpack, with its colors faded away. 'Time to get a new one', Ash thought sadly.

He walked the path to his front door, his head held high. He opened up the fence and glanced at the swing which held a Mr. Mime and a Mime Jr. He stopped for a moment, registering the fact that Mr. Mime had been busy. Trying to be as quiet as he could, which wasn't hard given his training, but he didn't want to wake up anyone. He slowly opened the door, hoping it wouldn't creak as he entered his abode. He headed for the living room to lay down; he had had a difficult journey.

As Ash walked into the living room, he saw a sleeping figure in a nightgown snoring slightly on the couch. Ash approached the couch softly not wanting to wake his mother up. He crouched down next to her head. He noticed that the pillow she was laying on had tear streaks on it. Ash smiled sadly, knowing that he had been gone too long. He gazed at a calendar, realizing it had been 3 years give or take a few months. It wasn't that much of a shock. The last time he was here, he had insulted his mother and many of his friends.

Ash decided to watch her until she woke. He sat on the chair adjacent to her and watched all the while wondering if coming back was the right decision. 'Of course it was', he scolded himself, 'I was just being selfish. And maybe being on my own might have helped me.' Ash glanced to the clock, and was surprised that it had been an hour already. He put his head in his head concluding that he would need a home cooked meal after this. 'Better yet, I'll make it so it doesn't look I just stopped for a meal.'

It was at that exact time that Delia(h?) woke up from her sleep. The sounds of her waking up caused Ash to look up from his hands, waiting for her to realize that he was here. Delia yawned and sat up, wiping her face with her the back of her hand. She then felt that someone was watching her. She looked in the direction of Ash, and gasped suddenly. Ash nodded, looking somber and sorry like a whipped dog. Delia stood up with her hand over her heart. Her eyes welled up with tears. Without a word, Ash went over to her and hugged her tightly. It almost surprised him when she slapped his face. Ash backed away to get a 

good look at his mother. She looked like she had not gotten much sleep in the past couple days, and her hair was a mess even compared to a person waking up in the morning.

Delia hugged Ash in a bear hug, crying and sobbing while Ash realized even he shed some tears without knowing it. She finally released him and laughed thickly, "You're home." Ash grinned back to her, "To stay."

O.K, yes the ending was a bit sappy. Deal with it. R+R.


	3. A Talk with Brock

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon or its affiliates, sub-companies and/or characters and the likeness of those characters.

After reassuring Delia he would be right back and that he was truly sorry for leaving so suddenly and that his arm wasn't in too back of shape, Ash headed to the Pokemon center in Viridian, all the while wondering truly how he could atone for what he said to many of his friends 3 years ago. 'It won't be easy', Ash thought resignedly. He reached Viridian in about half an hour. Gazing up at the tall structure of the refurbished Pokemon center, he recalled that he was the one who in a way caused the destruction of the Center. "Good times, good times", Ash murmured.

He walked into the Center seeing what else was new here. 'Not much it seems', Ash thought absently. He strolled to the nearest vid-phone and sat in the chair. He took a big breath and reached for the phone.

Meanwhile in Pewter City…

The gym leader/breeder was sitting on the ground with his Golem, cleaning its rocks and crags, making the Pokemon slick and shiny without any nicks or cuts in the rock. Brock admired his handy work and make sure his hair was nice and straight for his lady (A/N: Yes, he finally got one) using Golem's shiny surface as a mirror. Suddenly he heard the "Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Phone Call Phone Call…" from his family's own vid-phone. He got up off the ground and walked to the desk where the vid-phone was.

Thinking it may be his girlfriend answering, he picked it up suavely and spoke sweetly in to the phone without looking at the video screen. "Hello Suzie my sweet", still looking away from the screen, trying to look macho and handsome. "So you and Suzie finally hooked up, huh?" asked a tired voice. Brock recognized the voice anywhere and gave the screen his full and undivided attention. "Ash?" Brock sputtered out. In Viridian, Ash smiled at Brock's reaction, for this was the part he was waiting to see happen, just to see what Brock would say. "Let me guess you forgot to insult me some more?" asked Brock's irritated voice. 'Not what I was expecting', thought Ash.

"No, I'm not calling to say anything like that", Ash said swiftly. Brock's forehead uncreased a small amount, but Ash could tell he was mad still. "Ash, the last I saw you, you were storming out of your house screaming random things and running off like a little kid. You think that just because you call 3 years later from some remote town that what you said and did was alright to do?" Brock vented to Ash, 

all in one breath. The ebony haired boy sweatdropped, but pulled through and explained. "Yes Brock, you are right. I left screaming and yelling like a little boy who lost his lollipop and can't get it back", Ash agreed, hoping that Brock wouldn't hang up, "but here's where you are wrong. A: I know what what I said couldn't ever make you forgive me. I get that. But I called because I want my friends back. I spent weeks after weeks, month after month, wondering what everyone was doing at that very same point in time. I know that what I did was wrong. I apologize to you, and I plan on apologizing to everyone I said all that crap to. And B:" Ash said openly, "I came back. I'm in Viridian right now. I came to let everyone know that I am a man and I stand by my actions, though I know they were wrong. I would take it all back, Brock but if I don't get that chance-", but Brock cut him off.

"Ash, I get your point. I still don't forgive you completely, but there will be time for that." Ash sighed with relief, happy to know that he still had a chance to make amends. "Look, I'll call everyone and we can all meet in Cerulean in one week. How does that sound?" Brock asked, with a little force as if Ash didn't have a choice whether to decline or not. Ash chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll be there." "You had better be."

Brock hung up the phone, and laid back on the chair he was sitting on. Gazing up at the ceiling, he realized he had a lot of people to call.

Chapter Three is done! Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!


	4. Surprise Visit

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon.

4 days after the call made from Ash and Brock…

Ash was on the dirty road next to his house. He was doing a handstand with one hand, with his bad arm behind his back. He pushed off of his hand and balanced on his index finger. (A/N: Yes I know this isn't really possible and not like Ash but all will explained soon.)

He felt pain transitioning, but calmed himself and centered his focus. With a burst of strength he took a deep breath and launched himself up with his finger and landed on the ground feet first, panting and sweating.

Behind him he heard clapping. Turning around, Ash found a girl with a fiery red shirt and bandana watching him with interest. Ash noticed that she was looking at his figure which was more built than three years ago. The brunette blushed, realizing that she was checking him out. Ash reached for a towel on the swing and wiped his face, and put on the old black t-shirt he had been wearing for the past three years. Old habits die hard I suppose.

"Good to see you again, May", Ash said, breaking the silence between them. The girl nodded curtly, not sure what to say or how to feel. Ash sighed, knowing that he should take the initiative. He walked closer to her, and stuck out his hand. May looked at, wondering what to do.

As Ash began withdrawing his hand, but his old friend quickly stuck out her hand before her friend completely withdrew it. Ash froze his hand near his pocket, but put it back out there and grasped May's hand. They both sheepishly smiled, but Ash pulled her into a hug.

After profusely apologizing, Ash led her into the house and they sat across from each other in the living room. "So, I got your message from Brock", May announced. Ash nodded, and asked, "Well I thought we're all supposed to meet up in Cerulean?"

May shrugged, and stated, "I figured you could use a companion on the road there. I thought you might be lonely going by yourself." Ash scratched the back of his head, and sweatdropped. "It's not like I haven't been traveling alone by myself for a while", Ash chuckled, then wished that he hadn't said it, for May looked down sadly. They sat in the living room averting each other's eyes and neither of them saying anything.

**Prophecy Part 1: Excerpt B**

_**The Chosen One may be able to save the worlds by unlocking his powers to open the portals to other worlds will come of power when he becomes a man. Only then will his powers be unlocked. However, there is another factor. The Chosen One's counterpart, who holds half his power must relinquish his self, body and soul, only then will the Chosen One be able to save the worlds. **_

_**Once the counterpart sacrifices himself, the Chosen One will go on an adventure to each of the regions of Pokemon. In each region he will learn how to control his powers better so that his destiny will be fulfilled.**_

So, yeah, that's Chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it. I know it was very short, but I've been very busy lately. Read and Review!__


	5. Confrontation

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon.

Ash, uncomfortable with the silence, stood up and walked past May impassively. He strode towards the front door, opening it and shutting it with a loud bang. The brunette looked sadly at Ash's retreating figure and sighed with exasperation. She too got up and followed him outside.

When she found him, he was looking in the mailbox, sorting through all the letters and ads and such. Ash flipped through it all, until he had four magazines in hand. He noticed May, held up the mags, and shook them slightly. He then hurriedly went back into the house, with May in tow.

Ash laid the magazines down on the kitchen counter, skimming the pages, where phrases jumped out at him, such as, _"…married next month…" "…two of the best coordinators…" "…top breeder in region…" "…possible sighting of missing man…"_ "_…new Elite Four just nam-", _but suddenly, he threw the magazine down in disgust. Ash rubbed his temples, frustration building inside of him.

May looked on, worried about her friend. She has never seen him so…so..._irritated_. For most of her time spent with Ash, May had always thought of Ash as a happy-go lucky kind of guy, up until about 3 years ago. But now, he looked aged, bitter and annoyed at the life he left behind. '_Who could blame him?' _May thought.

Ash finally stopped rubbing his head, and smirked in his hands, which was not seen by May. As he showed his face, the grin was gone, only to be replaced by a solemn grimace. Gazing at his coordinator friend, he sighed, and said with a boldness only he possessed, "I have a plan…", and he shared it with May.

**A few days later, in Cerulean…**

The handful of Ash's past friends that he wished to speak to all showed up in the lounge area of the Pokemon Center, sitting on couches and chairs. Brock, Max, Drew, Tracy, Gary, who showed up with Misty, Dawn, Ritchie, and last but certainly not least, Pikachu, were all anxious and nervous to speak to their friend again. He and May had not shown up yet, to the annoyance to many.

The Cerulean Joys were running around, busying themselves with work and whatnot. However, the group of friends noticed, the Joys would occasionally send them suspicious and dirty looks. After this whole routine, Misty finally snarled, "Oh why don't you all stuff that hat up the other end!" causing the Joys to scurry about, never looking back at Misty and the group.

Gary snickered behind Misty's back, which in turn made the firebrand girl turn around and give him a smack of the Mallet O' Doom. (A/N: My name for it, because, honestly, there is no better name for it, unless someone can think of something else other than "the Mallet"? Sigh, moving on…) Gary fell back, stunned, the ring on his fingers slipping off on impact. Misty, with her matching ring, sighed and picked it up, and handed it back to Gary, in which he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Brock tried not to notice, but he couldn't help it. He did not like Gary that much, though he respected him as a trainer. Either way, he wasn't fond of him and Misty's early engagement. Brock had no say in the matter, but he as well as many other friends of Ash agreed that Misty rushed into the relationship with Gary.

Gary got back up to his feet, red in the face, as well as his wife to be. He growled playfully at her, as Misty giggled at his reaction of the Mallet. "Brr, I hope that when I'm married, that never happens", called a voice from the doorway. The group turned in excitement, but it faltered when they realized that it was May, without Ash.

"Well", Brock demanded, "Where is he?" May blushed, and said quickly, "He couldn't come", and she waited for the explosion. Guess what? It exploded. Everyone stood up, yelling in May's face, asking where Ash was. May calmed them down, and said, " He told me that he would call us at 5:00, so just wait a couple of minutes." Everyone, including Pikachu, who was charging up with power at the time, sullied themselves, and sat back down.

As May found room to sit, she and Drew locking gazes, both blushing at each other's reactions. As she sat down, the two dropped their gazes, and spoke not a word.

The group stayed quiet, all glancing at the clock on the wall, letting each second pass, which soon turned into 5:00. Finally, the moment all of them had waited for, and each had questions that needed answers, and they were all ready to rip into Ash, but soon, the time slipped to 5:10, 5:15, then somehow it became 5:45, and still no sign of their elusive friend.

And then, one of the vid-phones rang at the front desk. A Joy answered it, listened to the caller, nodding to whatever was being said. She then pressed a button on the register, and suddenly, a vid-phone in the lounge turned on, and on it, the back of a swivel chair. Slowly, the group turned to the sight of the screen, as a familiar voice began speaking.

"You know, being away for three years has taught me something. Life is too quick", and with that, the chair swiveled around to reveal Ash, a smug grin plastered on his face. Many members of the group gasped at Ash, seeing a whole new Ash Ketchem than the last one they knew long ago. But Gary wasn't shaken. He said, "Spare us the theatrics, Ashy boy and get down to the point".

Ash chuckled, nodding his head. "Alright, enough of this. I am back in the region as you all know", to which everyone nodded their head. "But as I said before, life really is too short. I mean", he grabbed one of the magazines he read earlier and opened a bookmarked page, "listen to this. '_Gary Oak and Misty Waterflower, soon to be known as Mrs. Oak, are to be married next month'", _at this point, Ash gave out a sarcastic laugh. " Must be nice, Misty. Having a husband who does all the work for you, while you do nothing at the gym. You keep losing matches, isn't that right?" chuckling again.

Misty was at a loss for words. She had planned to just assault Ash on every level, but here he was, picking at every fiber in her life, examining it, and explaining in detail what it was. Ash continued like he was reading the Sunday paper, " '_The gym leader of Pewter City, Brock, is a now the greatest breeder in the region', _I wonder why I never got the notice in my mailbox", tittered Ash cruelly.

"Oh but wait!" he opened his eyes in mock surprise, "Looks like things are spicing up, eh Drew? '_Two of the top coordinators, Drew and May, were found lip-locking in the hall at the Hoenn Stadium, picture on page 65'"_ Ash's eyes glinting with smugness. Drew and May, who apparently hadn't shared this little tidbit of info, lowered their heads in embarrassment, while the others tried hard not to pry.

"Ah! Here's something more lighthearted", Ash brightly said, savoring every bit of this. "'_ This year will be the two year of Brock and Suzie, both top breeders, as well as the best caretakers around'" _Ash finished, letting his captive audience create a painful silence.

Ash sighed in mock exhaustion. "Oh, if only I had the strength to start over a new life, forget about a long time friend, and pretend like nothing happened. If only I was like you lot!" he finally spat out. Silence. Total silence. The group of people and a Pokemon were speechless.

"Now, I figured that since you guys had all these new and exciting lives, you really didn't need me, and to be honest, I think that you don't really deserve a meeting with me. However, I am having a bit of a get together at my house, and if I know all of you, or at least half of you, you'll come even though I just thoroughly insulted most of you. It's in a week. I'll see you al-", but was cut off by Ritchie.

"Hey wait a second! You really expect us to come to you, after you embarrass us in front of others?" he cried out. Ash was momentarily stymied, not expecting anyone to say much. "Because I left for a long time Ritchie, and yet, you guys never planned on trying to find me, huh? I know that leaving back then was the wrong thing to do, but I needed to do soul-searching. And you shouldn't even be complaining, Ritchie. I haven't said anything to offend you. Unless I should tell them all about you and Casey…?" he asked, smirking. Ritchie fell silent.

"Then it is settled", Ash announced, jumping up suddenly and clapping his hands. "I'll make all the arrangements; you all just show up, alright? See you soon, and remember this little nugget of wisdom, When you wait forever", he stressed the word, glaring at Misty, "things do come true." And with that, he was gone, leaving only a trail of static behind him.

**Prophecy Part C: Excerpt C**

**The Chosen One will have no control over his powers. Only the one he shares an indestructible bond with can control it. They, and only they, may allow the Chosen One usage of his power. If the one who the Chosen One shares the bond with happens to die, the Chosen One will be able to use his full power, but at the risk of losing the one he has the bond with.**

**Well, what did you think? R+R!**


	6. A Severe Accident

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon, or their franchise, likeness of the characters, etc etc.

Author's Note: This is by far the longest chapter I've written for this story. If you guys don't enjoy it, I will hunt you down and eat you. No kidding, cuz I will.

Nurse Joy spoke on the loudspeaker, startling the group. "The Center is closing for the night! If you need a room, please come to the check in desk, right up front!", and with that, she turned her attention to the group. "You heard me, curfew is now, so either book a room, or", and suddenly, her head swelled up, anime style, "BEAT IT!" (A/N: LOL. Sorry, I just had to put that in there.)

The group was marched out the front door, outside, to the warm night air, full of mystery, filling people up with melancholy, ambition, and strangely quirky. The enigma that was nature consumed them and made them wonder how small they really were. (A/N: JUST KIDDING! I'm sorry, I'll stop now.)

"Well", Brock said, breaking the silence, "what's the gameplan?" They all looked at him, sad and blank. Brock sighed, "Yeah, same here." Suddenly, a light breeze picked up, but soon it turned into a windstorm. Gary and Misty were both flung backwards, falling face up. Max yelled, "Cmon, into the trees!" They all nodded, as the couple helped themselves up, and ran for the forest.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Pallet…

The sound of his scribbled writing and the squeaky sound from the eraser engulfed the room. Breathing heavily, he quickly signed it, addressed it to himself, sealed it, ran past the bubbling tanks, and hurried back up the ladder. As he reached the top of the manhole, with the envelope in his mouth, the same storm that had affected the others swept in from the opposite road.

Hastily, he ran to the mailbox, pulled up the red flag thingy mabob on the mailbox, opened up the box, and stuffed the letter in there, which was clearly labeled on the front, "DO NOT OPEN until midnight, whenever you receive this, and good luck."

A blast of cold wind blasted the man off of his feet, and he fell with a thud, hitting his head on the dirt road, causing his neck to recoil and bounce back up, which caused him much internal pain. '_Damn it, so close', he thought, dazed ._ And just like that, the storm blew away, off to the sea, leaving the man to bleed.

Meanwhile, at the same time, back in the forest…

"Phew, that was close", muttered Richie. They all nodded, out of breath. Even agile little Pikachu was worn out from all the running they did, trying to avoid the storm. Wiping her mouth, May asked, "So what was that thing with Casey, anyways?" Richie suddenly became very interested in the Zubat hanging upside down on a tree limb, but it noticed the boy staring, and quickly fluttered away.

"Uh, it was nothing", Richie shrugged, his face red, and not because of the running. "So, what was that thing anyways?" No one answered him back, either too tired, or had no idea. "Well", suggested Max, "since that freak storm seems to have been blown away, why don't we just camp out here tonight, and head for the Pokemon center in the morning?" Everyone nodded, as they all sat down and slowly, one by one, fell asleep under the starry night sky.

Meanwhile, in Sinnoh….

A team of scientists sat at computer desks, studying data and transferring it to the company database. Suddenly, all of the computers lit up with a bright red, and on each screen, the words "SITE LOCATED" appeared. One scientist hurriedly picked up the phone on his desk, dialed the only number that could be reached from inside. "Boss, you won't believe this…." said the scientist, wringing his hands.

Sixteen floors above, the man on the other end of the call listened to the scientist, an evil grin becoming larger with every word.

Daytime, woods of Pallet….

The group was sleeping soundly, leaning against trees and stumps, snoring slightly. They were all rudely interrupted by Misty's cell phone going off. Groaning, the others got up as Misty read the caller id on her phone. "Huh. Unknown number…" she muttered. Standing up, she pressed the talk button, and was silence for a moment, then said, "This is she." Gary looked questioningly at Misty, but she shushed him.

"Oh my god." Misty gasped, giving everyone her attention. "yes, of course. We'll be there as quick as we can. Is he gonna be alright?" she asked worriedly. Pikachu cocked his head, and had a sad look on his face. "Pika-pi?" he wondered in Poketalk. Misty then seemed somewhat relieved, but quickly hung up, and turned towards the others.

"What's up?" asked May. The others in the group also looked apprehensive. "I'll tell you on the way, but right now we have got to get to the hospital", Misty answered shortly, running towards the city. Pikachu leapt straight up and followed Misty with haste. Dawn waved towards the others and said, "Cmon u guys, let's go!" "Right", they all said in unison.

'_Where am I? What is this place? How'd I get here? It's dark; why can't I see? I wonder if I get find someone out he..OWW! My aching head, it feels like a semi truck! Ach, man, how did that happen? How did…'_

Ash woke up in a bed, which was a big surprise. He had on a big plaster cast around his head, covering his eyes, so he was not able to see. "Where am I?" Ash asked out loud. "It's good to see that someone is up!" a sweet voice called out to him. Feeling around for another person, Ash's search was fruitless. "It's just me, Nurse Joy!" she said cheerily. 'Kinda creepy', thought Ash, but kept it to himself.

"So, where am I?" he asked. He heard a clatter of plates and a cart being rolled in, which he could feel right next to him. "You're in the Pallet hospital. We found you laying in the ground, your head all bloodied", her tone becoming much more serious.' "Yikes", Ash stated. "Yikes indeed", she agreed, "now, I don't know if you want me to, but my job is to feed you, so…"

Automatically, Ash blushed crimson, and said, "No that's alright, I'll be just fine." Though he could not see through the gauze, he could tell that Nurse Joy was relieved. "Alright then. Just one thing though before you get too wrapped up in your grits-"Ash gagged, '_THESE ARE GRITS_?!'- "it is our policy to service you, however, now that you are conscious, we need your name for verification purposes and such." Ash nodded, and started to say, " Sure, my name is…", but stopped short because, he had, in fact, forgotten his name!

"Something wrong, dear?" Ash heard the Nurse ask. He stuttered out, "Y-yes, I'm fine, just a bit dizzy is all." Nurse Joy became very suspicious, but told him, "Not to worry, perhaps when you're a little less foggy." Ash nodded, and started on his bacon. The nurse left the room, as Ash racked his memories. 'What is my name? I looked like a total jerk right there, but it's not my fault. What is my name?' he thought over and over, laying back and taking deep breaths, which soon became short ones as he fell into fitful sleep.

Author's Note: Phew, longest chapter I've done for this story; I really hope you guys like this, whoever you are. And by the way, reviews are like air for me. PLEASE REVIEW THIS. Thank you. I should have another chapter posted soon. I've been really busy with school lately, so bear with me. ENJOY!


End file.
